Speak, Friend, and Die
Speak, Friend, and Die is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-ninth case of the game. It is the thirty-fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in Oceania. Plot The Bureau arrived in New Zealand to locate Baxter Fraser. Presuming he was hiding there, Carmen and the player searched the “The Ringed Lord” film set where they found the body of fantasy film director Jackson Peters with a severe head trauma. The team successfully found Baxter hiding from SOMBRA in a rugby bar. During the investigation, Angela revealed that Jackson was killed in the Rotorua geyser rather than at the movie set. Later, Baxter went on a rampage and wrecked the set, trying to destroy the photographs the victim took of him that proved he was in New Zealand. Despite the circumstances, the team managed to incriminate rugby player Jermaine Waaka as Jackson’s killer. After denying involvement, Jermaine admitted he killed Jackson. Jackson had filmed him taking steroids and used the footage to blackmail him into staying in the movie. Afraid of losing his career as a sportsman if the footage was leaked, Jermaine bashed Jackson’s head with a maripi. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, an agitated Baxter told the team that SOMBRA was involved in the production of “The Ringed Lord”. He also claimed the organization was spying on him. Elliot volunteered to take him to the geyser to help him overcome his trauma. There, they found a radio transmitter. Baxter, emotionally disturbed, stayed in the lab while Elliot tracked its signal to the rugby bar, where he and the player found a hidden microphone. When they took it to Baxter to destroy it, Baxter panicked and fled. Meanwhile, Jack and the player (disguised as movie elves) headed to the set and interrogated Brett Darby. Brett mentioned that young actors went missing and claimed to have spotted a blue man prowling around the set. Believing that man was Marshall Metcalf, the team investigated the area. They found a prop book which (per Dupont’s analysis) revealed that Bronwyn Peters, the victim’s wife, received a big sum of money in an account separate from the film's budget. Bronwyn said she was paid by one of the film's financial backers to hire young children and buy them plane tickets. The team deduced those children as SOMBRA's recruits and that the financial backers were a SOMBRA front. Bronwyn also said that the children were sent to different continents. Later, Elliot received another message from X, which told that one of SOMBRA’s recruits was spotted at the harbor of Sydney, Australia. The Bureau took a plane to Sydney to follow their new lead. Summary Victim *'Jackson Peters' (found with severe head trauma) Murder Weapon *'Maripi' Killer *'Jermaine Waaka' Suspects WECase34BPeters.png|Bronwyn Peters WECase34BFraser.png|Baxter Fraser WECase34JWaaka.png|Jermaine Waaka WECase34RArmstrong.png|Ruby Armstrong WECase34Darby.png|Brett Darby Killer's Profile *The killer eats pavlova. *The killer is allergic to seafood. *The killer does spelunking. *The killer wears a koru pendant. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes WECase34Fantasy Movie Set.png|Fantasy Movie Set WECase34Garden.png|Garden WECase34Rugby Bar.png|Rugby Bar WECase34BarTable.png|Bar Table WECase34Rotorua Geyser.png|Rotorua Geyser WECase34HotPool.png|Hot Pool Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fantasy Movie Set. (Clues: Megaphone, Allergy Card, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jackson Peters) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Bronwyn Peters) *Tell Bronwyn Peters her husband has been murdered. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rugby Bar) *Investigate Rugby Bar. (Prerequisite: Bronwyn interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Latex Orc Mask) *Examine Torn Photo. (New Suspect: Baxter Fraser) *Ask Baxter Fraser about his presence in New Zealand. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored) *Examine Latex Orc Mask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (New Suspect: Jermaine Waaka) *Question Jermaine Waaka about the victim. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells identified under microscope) *Examine Allergy Card. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to seafood) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pavlova) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rotorua Geyser. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Allergy Medicine, Movie Script, Rock Sample; New Suspect: Ruby Armstrong) *Examine Allergy Medicine. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer does spelunking; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bar Table) *Investigate Bar Table. (Prerequisite: Blue Substance analyzed; Clues: Security Camera, Torn Poster) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Bronwyn about the fight she had with her husband. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Bronwyn eats pavlova and does spelunking) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Movie Poster) *Examine Handwritten Note. (Prerequisite: Movie Poster restored; Result: Message) *Question Jermaine about the message from the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwritten Note identified to be that of the victim's; Profile updated: Jermaine is allergic to seafood and does spelunking) *Examine Movie Script. (Result: Green Plastic Dots) *Analyze Green Plastic Dots. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Brett Darby) *Ask Brett Darby about the victim. (Prerequisite: Green Plastic Dots analyzed; Profiles updated: Brett is allergic to seafood, Bronwyn is allergic to seafood) *Question Ruby Armstrong about what she's doing in New Zealand. (Prerequisite: Rock Sample discovered in Rotorua Geyser; Profile updated: Ruby is allergic to seafood) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Baxter from running amok on the film set. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden; Profile updated: Baxter eats pavlova and does spelunking) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Baxter interrogated; Clues: Cellphone, Costume Chest) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Brett about his overly busy work schedule. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Profiles updated: Brett eats pavlova and does spelunking, Jermaine eats pavlova) *Examine Costume Chest. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture of Jackson and Ruby) *Ask Ruby about her photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Picture of Jackson and Ruby restored) *Investigate Hot Pool. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Woven Basket, Faded Paper) *Examine Woven Basket. (Murder Weapon registered: Maripi) *Analyze Maripi. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Victim's Note) *Analyze Victim's Note. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a koru pendant) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (4/6). (No stars) The Next Level (4/6) *Ask Brett about any strange activity at the movie set. (Available after unlocking The Next Level) *Investigate Fantasy Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Brett interrogated; Clue: Prop Book) *Examine Prop Book. (Result: Unknown Symbols) *Analyze Prop Book. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Bronwyn about the sudden influx of money. (Prerequisite: Prop Book analyzed; Reward: Orc Face) *Investigate Rotorua Geyser. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Clue: Transmitter) *Examine Transmitter. (Result: Unlocked Transmitter) *Analyze Transmitter. (09:00:00) *Persuade Baxter that the Bureau will find the monitoring device. (Prerequisite: Transmitter analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Rugby Bar. (Prerequisite: Baxter interrogated; Clue: Rugby Bag) *Examine Rugby Bag. (Result: Bug) *Tell Baxter he can destroy the monitoring device. (Prerequisite: Bug found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case bears many references to the ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy, all based on a novel of the same name. **The case title comes from "Speak friend and enter", part of an inscription on the Doors of Durin. **The victim is a parody of Peter Jackson, the director of said films. **The victim was directing a film septology called The Ringed Lord, a direct reference to the franchise. **Yenaque, the fictional language featured in The Ringed Lord, is a parody of Quenya from The Lord of the Rings. **The entirety of the trilogy was shot in New Zealand, the case's location. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Oceania